ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Linkmadara
Archive: 01 , 02 Dont use my archived talk pages,--Linkdarkside 21:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) If you want to,then help keep wikia the way it already is. Hikaruyami-having fun* 01:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) this new wiki background mess is all sorts of confusing Hey Hey,cool picture. Jordan Eddy12:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey why did you delete my albeado and ben pic? Total_who sent this Hi Good to have you back editing! Were yo on a leave or something? --Intelligentgirl13 Oh, I see. Anyway nice talking to you again. --Intelligentgirl13 For the record, I'm not the one who added that summary edit to the Aggregor page. I was just straightening it up and make it look proper. Go look through the history to see who made that addition. (Eddy1215 19:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC)) There is something wrong with the logo and there has been vandalism on The Forge of Creation page. WG = Weirdo Guy 01:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Top Secret Why did you block the Ultimate Humongousaur page and you are wrong to do that,it was uncall for. hi thanks for commenting 12:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) jon10,000 jon10,000 thanks again for commentingjon10,000 Hi...saw how much badges you have earned...Keep it up...----Lakshya Agarwal 04:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) About the Galactic Enforcers Uh, I don't think I added any of them to the dead list. Ultimos and Synaptak were added to the Deceased Characters category by151.65.202.199, while Tini was added to the category by Larry1996. -- Maiorem 17:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) HEY! wat do u think of this ultimate xlr8 pic? http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/102/1/c/ULTIMATE_XLR8_by_DITTOFAN04.jpg --Kevinlevin13 01:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) did u enter the 10-10-10 contest and if yes, did u win anything --Kevinlevin13 19:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) should we make articles of all the online games for ben 10 like omnimatch, jetray: in too deep, forever defense, swarm smash, hero hoops, vilgax takedown, cricket strike, fuel duel, and ultimate alien hunt --Kevinlevin13 20:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete the Ben 10,000 heroes catorgory? I just made that!JasonL 20:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC)JasonL I know that! But I add that because they save the day!JasonL 20:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC)JasonL You did it again! Stop! I worked hard!JasonL 00:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Hey Link! Why are you being so picky??JasonL 01:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC)JasonL I'm back Hey! Remember me? Mr Rath? It's ok if you don't, because I don't really know you either. Well, I'm back, and better then ever! (LOL) NagaX 22:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) help can you tell me where is the make a blog button is please Humungousaur I'm sorry, but why did you revert my edits to the Humungousaur page? Especially a few coding errors. jus some li'l help I see u uploaded some high quality pics.could u upload a pic of gwen in ben10,000 and gwen from ken10? and another thing do u know how to modify a template or completly make a new template?i have a idea in mind.im gonna put the videos of the transformation from both ben 10 and the new 2 seres(alienforce and ultimate alien)into the template.i got the idea from Pheneas and Ferb wikia.that wiki is awesome! Leave a reply. 123host 15:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) dont get it ummm.....okkayyy.....sort of.....oki,frgt abt making.do u no how to MODIFY TEMPLATES!!!! oh and abt the pics.i want a pic of gwen from the future in ben10,000.and take the damn pic frm ken10. 123host 09:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) wateva ok.m never gonna get it.ill leave the job to you. heres an example video:video(of original seres) video:video(of alien force/ultimate alien) *END* get it?? NOW MAKE!!!! leave a reply 123host 14:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming Template For New Users I notice that all new users receive the same message in the form of an automatic template that is like the following: Welcome ---- Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the (page that the new user has recently edited) page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) (date the template was posted on the new user's talk page) ---- I noticed that there are two image files which are broken, so I looked through the code and noticed the errors. Here is the remedy: #Switch the editor to source mode; #Change http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg to ; #Change http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png to ; #Save the template. The following should be the result of the changes: *Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! *This can also be inserted with the button. Maiorem 15:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Complete List of Badges Is there a page where we can see all available badges for earning on this wiki? | Maiorem 17:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) identify do u no whos ship this is?? 123host 07:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) i got it! go to fourarms page! 123host 13:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) questuin:Re:identify have a guess then! XP 123host 10:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) quote hey link.theres this quote that gwen says (washington bc) when she was kept hostage talkin abt her mom...i cant remember it.watched that episode long time ago.think ya can get it??123host 10:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hello, has been vandalising this wiki. Have a good day, Ajraddatz Talk 02:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) plz fix problem i am somone who takes "pheneas and ferb wiki" and "Narutowikia" as an example.so theres this huge difference between naruto/p n f wiki and ben10wiki. they have backgroung.we dont.! they have the awesome picture of the wikia name.and we dont.we used to before but not now! FIX THIS PRB AS ADMIN OF WIKIA 123host 05:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) XD what happened to "wont be neccesery"? lol 123host 16:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Awesome wiki. Thanks for editing. Powerguy --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' NanoShip (talk). I got this schedule at toon zone and The enemy of my enemy ultimate alien episode airs december 3rd http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=275187--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Superbike10 (talk).